A Fraphne Duet
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: While waiting for the rest of the gang to get to Daphne's house, Fred and Daphne decided to have a little bit of fun with an old piano, but will their innocent duet turn into something more? Sorry bout the sucky summary! Fraphne, please read and review!


_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this little Fraphne fic I wrote. Oh, and in case you don't know, the song their playing on the piano is called "Heart and Soul." It's the very first duet I learned on the piano, by the way. Well, enjoy, and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Scooby- related. Well, I do own Scooby Doo action figures… I also don't own "Heart and Soul" either. Enjoy!**_

_Ding- Dong._

The sound of a cheery, musical doorbell rang out through the peaceful summer night, disrupting the gentle chirps of nearby crickets. Fred Jones stood nervously on the doorstep, staring at the purple door in front of him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and straightened the orange ascot that always adorned his muscular neck.

The door opened, revealing a young red-haired teenage girl. A smile rested upon her beautiful face, and she wore a short sleeved purple dress.

"Freddie! You're here! Come on in!" gushed the girl excitedly, grabbing Fred's arm and pulling him inside.

"Velma, Shaggy and Scooby aren't here yet, they're running a little late," she continued, shutting the door behind Fred. She continued to tug him until they reached the living room.

Fred gazed lovingly at Daphne, the girl, as she bustled around the cozy living room, straightening tables and fluffing throw pillows, as she muttered things like, "sorry about the messiness," and "just straightening up a bit."

"Thanks for having us over, Daph," Fred finally said after she finished.

Daphne smiled. "No problem. It would've been pretty boring, watching T.V. all night by myself. Mom and Dad are away for the weekend," she said, flopping down on the purple sofa.

Fred's baby blue eyes wandered around the colorful living room. A huge, flat screen T.V. adorned one corner of the room, two purple armchairs and a purple loveseat resting in front of it. Four big bay windows, their shades drawn, (all except for one, the one closest to the front door) were on each of the walls. Two bowls of popcorn and a half- filled can of Diet Pepsi laid on the coffee table, and a floor lamp sat next to one end of the loveseat.

But the thing that caught Fred's eye stuck out like a sore thumb, tucked away into one of the corners of the vast room.

"Is that a piano?" he asked casually, walking over to it. His fingers brushed lightly over the ivory keys, and a few notes responded.

Daphne nodded, walking over to join him. "Yeah. I haven't played it in forever, though. Mom says it's a waste of time. The only reason she hasn't thrown it out is because I made her promise not to until I moved away," she chuckled. Her green eyes met his blue, and for a moment it seemed to Fred as though she was lost in them.

"Daphne?" he asked curiously, waving a hand in front of her face. Daphne snapped out of her Fred- induced trance, and blushed furiously.

"Heh- sorry…" she muttered, embarrassed.

Fred returned his gaze to the ebony piano. "I used to play a little, myself," he said, remembering the small piano he used to keep in his living room. However, when Fred's parents decided to move out of the place they'd called home for the past few years, the shabby one- man piano was dubbed "unwanted" by his neat freak of a mom, and was thrown out.

"Really?" asked Daphne, surprised that a muscular, handsome quarterback like Fred would take the time to learn something as… well… _boring _as playing a piano.

Fred nodded, taking a seat on the cushioned bench resting in front of the grand piano. His fingers caressed the keys, and he began to play a few snippets of songs. Daphne recognized complex songs that took her years to master, as well as simple ones that took her an hour or two to learn.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked quietly. Fred looked up and smiled, scooting over to make room for her on the small bench. Daphne sat down, and prodded a few keys.

"I'm not very good," she lied. _Liar, liar, liar. _Thought Daphne to herself, _But if I said I rocked at it, Fred would think I was haughty and full of myself. And then he'd never ever want to be my boyfriend._

Fred smiled. "That's okay, just follow my lead. I know," he said, flipping through the pages of a dusty song book that lay closed on the piano's lid, "Let's play this one, it's a duet." He pointed to the title of a song on one page.

"_Heart and Soul_?" asked Daphne, peering down at the faded page. She feigned curiosity.

"My Mom taught me how to play this song when I was really young," he responded, "That was before she decided to throw our piano out, of course."

Daphne smiled. She had played this song a million times, and had memorized the words. But, she reminded herself, remember to act clueless to the whole piano- thing.

"Never heard of it," said Daphne, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"I'll help you." Fred's strong, yet gentle hands rested upon Daphne's, and for a split second, they just stared at each other.

"Um, right," Fred blushed, and removed one of his hands to point back to the song book, "Now, you see, there is two parts in this song. I play one part, you play the other part. The lyrics are printed along the top."

Daphne nodded. _Like I didn't already know that._

Fred's hand moved back onto hers, guiding it across the keyboard. "I'll start."

Fred's hands glided across the keys, and part of a song began to play. _Bum bum BUM BUM, bum bum BUM BUM, bum bum BUM BUM bum bum BUM BUM._

"Now you come in," he whispered. Daphne nodded and smiled, preparing to wow him with her _mad _piano skills.

_Ding ding ding, da- ding da- ding da- ding ding ding ding, ding ding ding ding ding ding._

"You're pretty good at this, Daph," said Fred, impressed. Daphne smiled.

"Wanna do the singing part now?" she asked hopefully. Fred nodded.

"_Heart and soul… I fell in love with you_," he sang lightly, still hitting the keys.

"_Heart and soul… the way a fool would do_," Daphne sang back, never removing her hands from their place from the keyboard. She needed not to look at the keys to play, instead she looked on into Fred's eyes, who gazed right back at her.

"_Mad-ly_," Fred sang softly. The music stopped flowing gracefully from their fingertips, as their hands froze on the keys, and before Fred could comprehend it, Daphne's lips were pressed against his own.

They continued to kiss, neither one believing what was happening, but both never wanting it to end.

Suddenly, the front door opened, interrupting the two. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby strolled in, laughing at a joke that Shaggy had just told.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, but Shaggy and Scooby ate up all the brownies on the way…" Velma fell silent at the sight of Fred and Daphne kissing on the piano bench. The tray of gooey chocolate brownies that rested in her hands slipped, almost hitting the ground, but luckily was caught by a brownie- eager Scooby.

Daphne and Fred pulled away from each other quickly, both turning a bright cherry- red.

Silence filled the room, which Shaggy finally broke. "Were we like, interrupting something?" he asked cautiously, while Velma doubled over in silent laughter at the two's expressions.

"Uh- we were just- uh…" Daphne stammered, not being able to piece together words.

"Playing the piano," finished Fred. Daphne nodded furiously.

"Righhhtttt…" laughed Velma, taking the tray of brownies from Scooby, "Come on, Shaggy, let's leave the 'pianists' alone and put these brownies in the kitchen."

Velma and Shaggy excited the living room with Scooby padding along behind them, sniffing the air, hoping that someone would give him another brownie.

"I had fun playing the piano with you, Freddie," whispered Daphne, squeezing Fred's hand in hers. Fred smiled back.

"We should do this more often, doncha think?" chuckled Fred back.

"Definitely."

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Peace!**_


End file.
